Question: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{6} = 10$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $6$ $ \dfrac{x}{6} {\cdot 6} = 10 {\cdot 6} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{6}} \cdot \cancel{6} = 60$ $x = 60$